


Apparences trompeuses

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une image vaudra toujours mieux que de laborieuses explications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparences trompeuses

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Apparences trompeuses  
> Communauté / Prompt: 31_jours / 7 avril - Panda  
> Personnages: Kiki, Deathmask  
> Rating: G  
> Nombre de mots: 773  
> Notes: Du grand n’importe quoi  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada

** Apparences trompeuses **

 

 

« C’est quoi, _ça_  ?

— Hé ! C’est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

 

Un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réponse fut tout ce qu’obtint Kiki à sa question quelque peu outragée. Il s’en estima néanmoins heureux, lorsque jetant un coup par en dessous au Cancer, il avisa son air sombre et son œil noir. Qui ne lui étaient d’ailleurs pas destinés, mais enfin, quelques centimètres plus à gauche et… Pour une fois, l’apprenti du chevalier du Bélier, en passe de devenir un adolescent, jugea de bon aloi de ne pas piper un mot de plus. C’est qu’il avait appris à pratiquer le Masque de Mort et le souvenir de quelques raclées mémorables avait beau être ancien sur le papier, il était encore cuisant dans ses pensées.

 

L’Italien n’avait pas l’air décidé à bouger. Planté à l’entrée du Domaine Sacré, les poings sur les hanches, il ne quittait pas des yeux la _chose_. Si c’était une plaisanterie, cela n’avait définitivement rien de drôle. Sans daigner reporter son attention vers le jeune atlante, il laissa tomber, d’une voix aigre :

 

« Tu es bien sûr et _certain_ d’avoir compris ce qu’on t’a demandé ? A moins que ta cervelle n’ait pas grandi comme le reste, bien entendu. »

 

Un vieux relent d’effronterie s’en vint de nouveau titiller l’adolescent. Il était dorénavant de taille à tenir tête au Cancer, bon sang ! Bientôt, se promit-il, bientôt mais en attendant, il extirpa d’une de ses poches un vieux papier fatigué. Les notes qu’il avait prises quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu’Athéna l’avait convoqué en vue de lui faire part de sa « liste de courses ». La déesse, contre toute attente, avait décidé de mettre ses chevaliers à la retraite et, en sus d’une pension plus que confortable, s’était mise en tête d’octroyer à chacun le cadeau de son souhait. Le défilé des doléances n’avaient guère tardé et en l’espace qu’une dizaine de jours, Athéna s’était retrouvée submergée de demandes. La plupart ne nécessitaient guère d’efforts particuliers pour les satisfaire – la rançon tout à fait acceptable d’une moyenne de deux décennies consacrées à un mode de vie spartiate – aussi Athéna en avait-elle confié la résolution à son petit personnel. Mais certaines d’entre elles l’avaient incitée à charger Kiki, dont les compétences en débrouillardise n’étaient plus à prouver, d’une série de tâches bien particulières. Série qui s’étalait présentement sous ses yeux, matérialisée par une écriture pattes de mouche constellée de ratures. Le souhait de Masque de Mort était l’un des derniers à n’être pas – encore – barré.

 

Le jeune Atlante relut une fois encore ses notes avec attention. Il n’avait pas été simple de retranscrire les propos d’Athéna et son commis avait fini par comprendre que, même pour une déesse, il n’était pas aisé de bien intégrer toutes les subtilités de certaines demandes. Surtout lorsque celles-ci ne cadraient pas précisément avec le mode de vie antique du Sanctuaire. Sans aucun doute avait-elle interprété à sa manière les propos du Cancer… Pourtant, tout était là, comme Kiki put s’en convaincre de nouveau, en relevant les yeux vers l’objet. Sorti d’une usine italienne de renom. D’une belle couleur rouge. Rutilant. Et pas ordinaire pour deux drachmes. Avec ça, nul doute que le Masque de Mort n’allait pas passer inaperçu dans les rues d’Athènes !

 

Kiki secoua la tête avant de commenter prudemment :

« Tu sais, ça n’a pas été facile… Il faut dire que des modèles de collection comme celui-là, on n’en voit plus – j’ai dû négocier dur pour en avoir une, malgré un budget plus que…

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Ni une ni deux, la nuque de l’Atlante se retrouva prisonnière d’une poigne d’acier, qui l’obligea à se pencher sur une photo qui avait vécu a minima la moitié de la vie de celui qui la lui agitait furieusement sous le nez :

 

« Tu trouves que ça y ressemble, peut-être ?!

— … Mais, Athéna, elle m’avait dit que… Enfin, elle ne m’avait pas…

— Ça, c’est une Ferrari F40. Et _ça_ – le Cancer agita un index implacable vers ce qui était censé en tenir lieu – … c’est une Fiat Panda ! »

 

 

Lorsque sept contorsions et dix minutes plus tard, Masque de mort eut disparu au volant de ce qui était – quoi qu’en dise un Cancer frustré – une voiture en état de marche, Kiki poussa un soupir de soulagement… avec lequel, néanmoins, il finit par s’étrangler. Il ne restait plus que le cas Aphrodite sur la liste.

 

Un Aphrodite qui pourrait bien se rendre compte de la provenance des bagages Vuitton qu’il attendait avec impatience.

 

En direct de Chine.

 


End file.
